Solace From the Storm
by Elsa007
Summary: After learning of Jack's engagement to Concetta, Phryne begins to act more recklessly, choosing to find some solace in the arms of strangers to avoid thinking about the man she's fallen for. One particular stranger bears a striking resemblance to her Detective and after a night of rash decisions, she finds out why they look similar...from behind the bars of Jack's jail cell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A quick one shot that I came up with out of nowhere and threw onto a page. I may extend this at a later date if there is interest. xo!**

* * *

 **Phryne**

The man staring at me from across the dance floor was delectably handsome. A small voice in my head hinted that the reason I might find him so handsome was his striking resemblance to a certain Detective Inspector. I brushed that thought away with annoyance as I remembered how that very same Policeman had just gone and gotten himself engaged to a certain Italian Mobsters daughter. She had given me a bottle of wine when they told me and had asked me to be involved in the wedding as I was one of ' _Gianni's best friends'._ Friends. The word had stabbed into me like a knife.

The man who had been staring at me made his way to my side and bowed slightly.

"A dance, fair lady." Shit. Even his voice sounded like…no.

"I would be honored." I said with a quick flip of my hair, taking his hand in mine. We made our way out onto the dancefloor and instantly, he pulled me close and spun me around.

"I must admit, my dear. I was veritably shocked when I realized a prize like you was here alone."

"Well if I indeed shine so brightly, then it shouldn't shock you that I would chose to spend my time dazzling the masses rather than hiding away in a single prince's tower." He laughed heartily and his hand dropped happily to my lower back.

"Well put…" he began, "Might I know what to call the gem that has captivated my very soul?" he said with mock seriousness. I laughed.

"Whatever would the fun be in that?"

"Two ships passing in the night then?" he asked.

"Passing closely I hope." I suggested, running a single finger across his chest. He smiled appreciatively.

"So what shall we call one another then? For I do believe that we shall need something to call out." He said slyly. The excitement of anticipation flowed through me and I smiled at him.

"Just for tonight?"

"Just for tonight." He confirmed.

"Serena." I said nodding my head.

"Beck."

* * *

An hour later I was pressed up against an ally wall, his hands gripping the back on my head and cupping the curvature of my derriere. One of my hands was gripping his lapels, pulling him closer and the other was trialing down his chest, lower and lower. I made my way purposely down, finding his left pocket and slipping my hand inside. I felt around, the tips of my fingers skimming his cock, reveling in his shivers.

"Fuck." His voice was low and gravely and I smiled at how affected it was by my actions. I moved my hands to the front of his pants and quickly unbuttoned the waistband. Sliding my hands in, beneath his cotton underwear I gripped his cock tightly sliding my hand up and down its length. I gripped him tightly and closed my eyes, imagining for a minute that it was a different man with a four letter name. It was in these moments, my head clouded with drink, my blood boiling with the heat of sex, that I admitted it to myself. I was in love with Jack Robinson. Only he had made it very clear that we were nothing more than friends, colleagues, and that he would never be for me what I wanted. I would have given up everything for him, but he wouldn't ever ask for me. So I went out. I got drunk. I found a man as close to him as I could. And I took what small joy I could from that. I hadn't had sex in an age. I could never do that, not anymore. I didn't want them to come back to my home. That was where Jack and I shared nightcaps, where we discussed cases, where we played checkers. I couldn't bring another man there. Not anymore. Then again, I didn't want to go to their homes either. It made them too real. Too different from the man I desperately hoped that they were. So it was the alley for us. A passionate make out session followed by a quick wank for him. They never left unsatisfied. But I couldn't bring myself to sleep with another man.

"Serena." His voice moaned out as he gripped my arms tightly. He was close I could tell. I leaned forward and bit the lobe of his ears as one hand massaged his balls, the other gripping tightly around his cock. With a groan he spilled himself in my hand and gripped my shoulders tightly. Screaming out my "name".

"Jesus." He swore. "That was…" he shook his head in awe. "I do believe it's your turn." I smiled suggestively, with no plan to follow through.

"Perhaps another night, it's late."

"Oh come now, Serena! You can't just do a man like that and expect to leave without so much as a reciprocal thank you?"

"I do indeed." He grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"Don't ever let it be said that I pushed a woman too far, but know this, my goddess. If you change your mind, I would always be happy to make amends." I let him kiss me, ignoring the fact that his pants were still halfway down his legs and simply melted into it. (He was, after all, a good kisser.)

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Damn. A stream of light suddenly shined into our eyes, and I did my best to block it out. A police officer stood at the entrance of the alley, staring at us with a smirk. "First time a call in about public indecency led to something like this!" he said. "Alright lovebirds. Come on then. I'm going to have to take you in." I held in a groan. Shit. Shitting, shitting, shit. Please God, if you do exist, do _not_ let that police officer be from City South. "We're on our way to City Central. You can call someone to come bail you out when we get there, eh?" I sighed in relief and reluctantly followed Beck to the car. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Don't worry, love. I know someone who will bail us out and get this whole situation fixed. We won't be in trouble for long." The Police Officer chortled, clearly not too upset by what he had found.

"Kids these days." He laughed good naturedly as we pulled away from the curve, towards the City Central station.

LINE

We were booked separately and I didn't see him again until after he got back from making a phone call to his brother who would, evidently, take care of this. When he got back, he was put in the cell beside me. The officer who had brought us in laughed about it, saying he was sorry for our sakes that he couldn't give us the same cell, but it was, after all, the policy.

"I'm sorry about this my dear." He said with a wink through the iron bars. "But to be fair, I did invite you back to my place and you were the one who suggested we parley in public." I laughed.

"I won't tell if you won't." He nodded.

"Fair enough." After a moment's hesitation he eyed me appraisingly. "So now that we've been arrested together, do I get to learn your name?" I leaned in with a wink.

"What would be the fun in that?" He chortled and we continued on with small talk for nearly 15 minutes as we waited for Beck's brother to arrive. Finally he came. The officer returned to our cells and unlocked the bars.

"The man of the hour has come!" He responded cheerfully. "Say, you never mentioned you were so well connected!" He said, patting Beck on the shoulder. "Anyway, he has requested the release of Mr. Lucas Robinson and whatever floozy he's managed to seduce this time, immediately." I couldn't be bothered to blush at the description of myself, rather giggling slightly at the accusation. We stumbled out after each other, both of us still well into our cups as we made our way out into the station.

"Say, Jackie boy. That was quite rude of you. I'll have you know that my lovely partner for the evening is a well-respected young lady!" Beck called out to his brother. I laughed, heartily before turning to face the gentleman who had just bailed me out of prison.

I sobered instantly.

No.

"My dear. May I present to you the wonderful man who has just bailed us out of jail, my brother? Jack Robinson."

* * *

 **Jack**

Three in the morning. My brother had telephoned at three in the morning to ask me to bail him and some girl out of jail. According to the arresting office, they'd been caught in some alley with her hand down his smalls, his pants somewhere around his knees. Well at the very least he could claim consistency. I could have been doing far better things with my time right now. Phryne had invited me over for a nightcap. As had my fiancé. I had told Phryne that I was on my way to Concetta's place. I had told Concetta I was working. Then I had gone home and stewed in solitude ruminating over the fact that where I wanted to be, and where I was _supposed_ to want to be, were two very different places. Concetta had proposed. She was offering to be my wife. To bear my children. She was offering the life I wanted. And I had said yes. I knew that the girl I wanted would never be part of my life in that way and I did love Concetta, in a different way. So I chose the reality over the fantasy, and I convinced myself that I would forget Phryne as soon as I was getting laid as regularly as she was.

After all, she would certainly forget about me.

* * *

As I filled out the paperwork to release my brother, my mind drifted off to my partner in crime, or rather, my partner in _solving_ crimes. Phryne had been acting oddly since Concetta and I had told her our news. A small part of me hoped that it had something to do with her being jealous, with her wanting me the way I wanted her but I knew that was a pipe dream I'd have to give up. I'd find her a good murder tomorrow and she would be back to her usual self.

I heard their giggling long before I saw them. My brother and whatever girl I had just paid to get out of prison. I sighed. It was far too early in the morning for this shit. The duo came around the corner, his back to me, facing her. I froze. No. My brother was saying something but I wasn't paying the slightest attention. I had just bailed Phryne Fisher out of jail. For public indecency. With my brother. A green eyed monster roared in my chest and it took everything I had to keep a straight face and not hit something. (Someone. Lucas, most likely.) Damn. She had seen me too.

"Jack..." She spoke my name, her voice filled with guilt and hazy with the drink.

"Come on." I said gruffly, trying to hide the pain that was filling the hole in my chest. "I've got to get you two back to City South so we can get these charges dropped."

"I knew you'd come through for me, Jack!"

"Shut it, Lucas." After a lot of finagling, the pair of them were situated in the back of my car and we were driving down the road, Luke chatting up a storm, Phryne and I silent as the grave. Descriptions of how they were found filled my head. Her pressed up against an alley wall. Him with his pants around his knees. Her with her hand in his smalls. How was I supposed to get that image out of my head?

"So when did you two lovebirds meet?" I asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"It's not what you think, Jack." She said softly. I glanced back at her and was shocked to find a tear dripping down her face.

"We met at the bar. Tonight." Luke said jovially. "Danced, flirted, and I was a perfect gentleman!" He declared drunkenly. "Invited her home with me and everything. It was her idea to rendezvous in the alley so don't put this all on me, Jackie." A soft sob came from the back seat and I watched, the pain in my chest ever growing as she burst into tears. I slowed the car down as we pulled up in front of the station. I unlatched Luke's door, letting him stumble out of my car on his own, before rushing to Phryne's side and pulling open her door. She sat firmly within, her hands covering her face. I held out my hand.

"Come on." I said as quietly as I could, not wanting to alarm her. "If you're lucky, I may even take a few mugshots. If I recall correctly, you quite enjoyed that the last time." She didn't so much as look at me as she took my hand, out held to help her out of the car. She moved to walk up the steps on her own but I gripped her hand tightly and refused to let go. She held onto me as she and Luke stumbled in through the front door. I led them into my office and she sat on a chair, off to the side, her legs pulled up to her chest. It felt wrong, her not perched on the corner of my desk. She stared at that space too.

"Serena, don't be upset, doll. Jack's going to take care of everything."

"Serena?" I asked, feeling my brow furrow heavily.

"We didn't tell each other our real names." She finally spoke. "It was only to be a brief assignation. Two ships passing in the night and all. I had absolutely no idea who he was." Her voice was begging now. It was odd. I hadn't actually thought of that, but I was suddenly very much so relieved that she hadn't known he was my brother, that she hadn't known his last name was Robinson.

"Of course." I nodded. "Excuse me, I'll need to ask a few questions for the paperwork now." They both nodded but as I began filling in the blanks, I realized that I knew most of the answers. For Phryne anyway. "Lucas, where are you actually living now. Mother never forwarded me your new address."

"451 Beckinsdale." I nodded and continued to write.

"Don't you need to know the lady's address?"

"221B The Esplanade." I said without thinking. There was a moment of silence as I continued to write. I set down the first sheet of paper and picked up the next, just as Luke snatched the filled in documents off my desk.

"These are very personal questions, Jack." I shrugged.

"Not really. They're fairly run of the mill."

"You misunderstand me. These are questions that would only be known by close friends and family."

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing we're family as I suspect you are too far gone to remember a few of these things yourself."

"And Serena? You've gone ahead and filled in the lot of this for her." He paused. "Including her name." He glanced at Phryne. "Phryne Fisher, then."

"Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective." She said, her voice sounding quite dull. "I work with your brother." Luke let out a shout of laughter.

"The two of you work together?" He laughed some more. "What are the chances of that?"

"You would be surprised." I muttered under my breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Phryne asked loudly.

"Only that you and your old friends seem to continually pop up in my life and it was only a matter of time before one of your old friends was one of mine."

"Weren't you listening Jack?" My brother cut in, still not fully understanding the scope of what was afoot. "We just met tonight!"

" _My_ old friends popping up?!" Phryne cut Luke off angrily. "At least I haven't gone and gotten myself engaged to one of my old friends!"

"No. Yours just cycle through your boudoir like dirty laundry. I have the respect to be honorable about my interactions."

"Yes! Jack Robinson! The man who always does the honorable thing!" She said, with derision. "Never impulsively leaving a bar with someone solely because they remind him of the person he's so desperately in love with!" I stilled. She was drunk. Her words were...confusing. I didn't understand, I must just have this all wrong...and yet it seemed like she was saying... "So shoot me Jack! A man who looked and talked like the only person who has ever made me fall head over heels in love flirted with me at a bar. And I was miserable, and lonely, so I flirted back. Then we went into an alley and hooked up. All because the love of my life went and got himself engaged to another woman without so much as a moment's notice. I'm impulsive and emotional and certainly not honorable! I get it! But at the end of the day, it really isn't my fault, is it? No that privilege belongs to the jackass who broke my heart so congratulations Jack, it looks like you're not quite so honorable after all!" She was on her feet by the end of her speech and the look in her eyes chilled me to my very core. Spinning on her heel she stalked out of my office and I jumped as the front door slammed soundly behind her.

What the hell had I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You are all WAY too kind to me:) I hope you like chapter 2! More to come soon!**

* * *

 **Jack**

She wasn't at home. Nor at one of the myriad of places I could generally find her. I was out of hope. She had disappeared. Perhaps that was telling. Perhaps this was her disappearing out of my life. Forever. I found myself stumbling into a certain Italian restaurant just as the sun was rising. Concetta was, as usual, up at the crack of dawn, preparing the tables for the noon time customers, helping her father come up with a daily special.

"Gianni!" She greeted me with a kiss and a warm hug and I couldn't help but feel as though I was utterly betraying her.

"Can we talk, Concetta?" I asked. She nodded, pursing her lips. "Phryne is missing." I said simply, summarizing the problem without going into too much detail.

"How awful! Are there signs of foul play?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. She was good. She was far too good for someone like me.

"No. I...I should explain. I got a call from my brother to bail him out of jail early this morning, around 3. Apparently he'd been engaged in some sort of affair in public and they'd been taken in for public indecency."  
"A silly law if you ask me." She teased. I nodded.

"Anyway, I bailed the pair out and it turned out that the lady he was with, was Phryne." Concetta grew quiet, watching my every move. "I took them back to the station to take care of the situation and we...we got into a fight."  
"Your brother and you?"

"Phryne and I." She nodded and motioned that I should carry on.

"She stormed out and I've been looking for her all night, but she's nowhere to be found. I'm afraid she may make a rash decision and leave the country, go to Spain, or England, or God forbid, America. She would have a damn field day in America." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Gianni..." She trailed off. "John." She emphasized. I frowned, looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I've made a mistake." She said simply. "I had been hoping to be Phryne's friend. Hoping that we could all be friends and that this whole thing would just blow over."

"What 'whole thing'?"

"When we kiss, Gianni, it is clear to me. Your heart...your heart I think, is taken. I thought I could take it back. But I think now I was wrong." Her lilting accent flowed pleasantly out of her lips, smiling sadly. "I don't think we should get married, Gianni."

"Concetta!"

"I'm sorry, Gianni. But I think...I think your heart belongs to someone else. No, don't look at me like that. I will find someone who loves me more than anything else. But I think, you have already found your someone. And it is not me." She kissed my cheek, standing up. "Go find her Gianni. I am happy for you, really."

* * *

 **Phryne**

"Phryne! For the love of God, you've got to tell me what's wrong!" Mac's voice was dripping with worry, her hand, gripping my shoulder tightly as I sobbed in a heap on her floor. "Is Jane alright? Dot? Mr. Butler? Who is it, Phryne? What's happened?"

"I made a mistake, Mac. And I don't think I can undo it. I think I've gone and fucked up my life so thoroughly I'll never make it right again."

"Oh, sweetheart. It can't be as bad as you think."

"I went and fell in love, Mac!" I yelled at her, bitterly.

"With Jack. Right."

"What? What are you-"

"You're in love with Jack Robinson. What's so wrong with that? It's so utterly obvious."

"What do you mean it is obvious?"  
"Relax. You and he are about the only ones who aren't aware." I paused at that. Had I been so clueless to my own emotions, so adamant that I would never fall in love, that I didn't even notice when I _had_?

"I don't see how this fucks up your life, Phryne."

"It's more than that, Mac." I said with a wince. "I...I...Well you know, Jack went and proposed to Concetta." Mac's eyes softened.

"I had heard something of the sort. I had hoped it was a rumor. He's so obviously in love with you that it had to have been a mistake."

"Even if he had been in love with me, he isn't any longer." I whispered.

"What happened, Phryne?" Mac asked quietly.

"I knew I could never have him. And I didn't...I didn't act like maybe I should have."

"Phryne," She said softly. "Just tell me. It can't be so bad."

"I have been going to bars all week."

"That's not particularly new."

"And having dalliances with random strangers who bear vague resemblances to Jack."

"Okay. Not necessarily the best choices you could have made, but still, I don't see how this is-"

"We were caught. My latest dalliance and I. In an alley. I was...well I was wanking him off." Mac bit her lip to hold in a laugh. "The police showed up. City Central."

"Well that's not-"

"Jack knows."

"Phryne. Jack has seen the way you choose to live your life. He has made it quite clear that he still enjoys your company, still considers you one of his greatest friends, still...I don't think this will affect your friendship."

"It was his brother, Mac. I had no idea, but apparently, some fucked up chain of events led to my being bailed out of prison for public indecency by the man I love for having pleasured his _brother_ in a public place." Mac was silent for a moment.

"Phryne, I don't know what to say but-"

"That's not it."

"Oh lord. Hold on. I'll go get the whiskey." After she returned I took a long swig, straight from the bottle.

"I yelled at him. Drunk as a skunk, and bitter as hell. I yelled at him and may have suggested that he wasn't quite as honorable as he thought. And as I said I was still quite drunk so I may have also told him that I hate him. And I'm pretty sure that I said I only choose his brother because he reminded me entirely too much of the man I was in love with. Implying of course, that I was in love with him. And I fairly clearly recall using the phrase, 'the man who broke my heart' no. That's not right...oh god. I think I may have called him the 'Jackass who broke my heart'. Shit. Mac." Mac smiled at me and held my hand.

"You told him you loved him?"

"That's what you're taking away from this?!"

"Well, at the very least now he knows for sure and he can make an informed choice about his impending marriage." At the last word she spoke I burst into tears. "Shhh...quiet Phryne. I think it best that you rest. Sleep off the drink and then we can talk in the morning." I curled up where I lay on her floor and closed my eyes, tears still flowing out of them. "Darling, wouldn't you prefer my bed? Or even the lounge?" I was silent. No. I was quite comfortable where I was. She sighed before speaking again. "We're going to fix this, Phryne. Don't worry, sweetheart." Those were the last words I heard as I drifted off.

* * *

 **Mac**

She had told him she loved him. That was something. Maybe the jealousy that was certain to spread through him at seeing her with his _brother_ was enough to get him to admit to himself his own feelings, but if not, Phryne's admission of love sure as hell should have been. I'd never met a pair so utterly perfect for one another. Concetta. She was the wild card here. I didn't know her and as a result I didn't know how she'd act, but if it was in a way that pulled Jack closer we might be in trouble. Jack was the most honorable man I knew; whatever Phryne had yelled at him. If he felt duty bound to marry Concetta he would sacrifice himself to a life of misery in order to do the right thing. I prayed to God that wasn't the case. A pounding on my door distracted me. Who the hell would be knocking on my door before 7 in the morning? If it were the hospital, they would have telephoned. Same with the City South, in regards to an autopsy. Perhaps it was the sort of woman who couldn't quite afford (either financially or by reputation) to visit a hospital. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door, opening it with a flourish. I froze.  
"Jack."

"Phryne's missing." He said, his breath coming out in pants as though he'd been running around town the entire morning. (Given Phryne's story and the current panic in his eyes, he may well have been doing so.)

"Jack, she's-"

"I made a mistake, Mac. I've gone and fucked up royally and hurt her and I have to find her. I have to apologize; I have to make it up." I set the back down, holding back a smile. Why don't you come into the kitchen, Jack? Tell me what happened and I can tell you where I think she would have gone, given what happened." He nodded, and allowed me to usher him through the hallway into the kitchen. "Tea?" I offered.

"You don't by chance have any coffee?"  
"Always." I said, turning on the stove to make a pot.

"I...I made a mistake." He repeated, fiddling with his watch. "I fell in love with her. I knew that she wasn't an option, that I didn't have a future, that she would never do something so common as falling in love with someone, particularly someone like me. But I fell anyway. Hard. And I knew I couldn't have her, that I couldn't give her what she wanted. So I stepped back. I wanted her friendship, I needed her in my life, and I knew that I couldn't push her away by telling her how I felt. So when an old friend that I cared greatly for, came back into my life, I proposed. It was impulsive and dishonorable. I love Concetta, perhaps not in the way she deserved to be loved, but I thought that I could provide a life for her. But Phryne..." He trailed off. "How was I supposed to know that I would hurt her, that I _could_ hurt her? The idea that someone so small or insignificant could make a mark on a someone so exceptional...it is...it is unfathomable."

"And knowing Phryne..." I began, pretending that I was purely surmising and hadn't just heard the whole damned story. "She took out her heartbreak and frustrations by finding men who reminded her of you and parlaying her feelings into them, went and made a fool of herself over some poor innocent bystander and got herself in trouble with the law and you had to bail her out, but knowing the pair of you as I do, you likely held your feelings in just long enough to get into a massive fight." I took a breath, staring into a pair of eyes that were filled with shock and wonder. "The only thing that would make it more so quintessentially Jack and Phryne, would be if the gentleman in question were someone you knew...say...oh I don't know. Your brother perhaps!" His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Mac..."

"Oh. Also Phryne is drunkenly passed out on my living room floor. That may have been some relevant information to share."

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What did you think? PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This was really only ever meant to be a one shot so finishing it up has been weird because I did not plan ANY of this...sorry if its horrible:)**

 **Please review! (Especially if it is horrible, tell me that.)**

* * *

 **Jack**

"Phryne is...Phryne is _here_?!" I gasped a breath in relief. "Mac, I thought she'd run off and gotten hurt or, or..."

"Or left forever more? No need to fret, Inspector. She's here. Drunk as a skunk and full of tears and regret, but here."

"What do you mean filled with regret?" I asked. "Does she regret me? Have I hurt her so thoroughly she finally realizes how much better she'd be without me?" I could hear the bitterness in my own voice but it didn't matter. I knew it was true. She was better off without me. She could true and well be _Phryne_ all without having to slow down or change for me.

"Inspector, I mean this with the utmost respect, but you are a complete idiot." I looked up surprised. "That woman has been head over heels in love with you for a long time now, and just when she was getting used to the idea, and preparing herself to tell you her feelings, you lot come over and tell her you're engaged to someone else. Then that someone else asks her to be in your damned wedding and Phryne begins to imagine what life will be like watching you marry and be happy with someone Phryne likes so much she couldn't even bring herself to hate. She's been going out looking for people who remind her enough of you that she can pretend for a few moments. She's been looking for a bandage and imagine her luck when one of those people ends up being someone you could never forgive her for? She's a mess because she thinks she has ruined any last hope she has with you. She is full of regret because had she just stayed at home rather than going out looking for a vice, she would still have a sliver of hope. Inspector, you've done the impossible. You've broken Phryne Fisher's heart." A cry rose to my throat and I had to swallow down the sound, thinking of the pain I'd put her through. She had loved me. She did love me. And maybe I was too late, but I had to try.

"Mac, I've broken it off with Concetta, or she did me, in all honesty I'm not quite sure. But she saw that I was in love with Phryne and she no longer wished to marry me. I'm quite unattached and quite in love with Phryne."

"I'm very aware of that last bit and I was hoping you were too, but I wasn't certain. Seeing you now though, well, I suppose I could be persuaded to allow you and Phryne the use of my apartment after she wakes to work out your issues. I'll be at work in a few hours anyway." I nodded hurriedly. This was it. This was happening. She loved me and I loved her and I was going to declare myself. Everything was about to change and I was so utterly overjoyed at the prospect of her being mine, I couldn't bring myself to be in the least bit nervous.

* * *

 **Phryne**

My head pounded like it had been slammed in a door. The sound of someone breathing was like a scream in my ear. I moaned and pulled the blanket I was under over my head. Where was I? Why the hell was I so hungover? I was...at Mac's? Yes I definitely remember talking to Mac. Crying to Mac? Had i been crying? Yes, I must have been...but why? Jack. Luke. Brothers. Oh Lord. I burst into tears again, curling up into a ball. A warm hand rested on my shoulder and I leaned into Mac's touch. Two arms wrapped around me and pulled me into their lap. I inhaled and froze. That wasn't Mac. That was...

I opened one eye and found myself squinting up at the very concerned face of Jack Robinson.

"Jack." I said weakly, my voice quivering.

"Phryne you should drink some water." I winced. His voice was like thunder, low, rumbling, and far, far too loud.

"Thank you." I muttered as I took the outheld glass, trying very hard not to think about the fact that I was seated in Jack's lap. I made no effort to remove myself. I drank the water and winced as the liquid rushed across the sandpaper in my throat.

"My God, Phryne, I was so worried." He said softly. "I looked everywhere for you."

"You found me." Was my meek reply.

"On accident. I came to Mac to see if she might know where you would go." I nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"Phryne I'm so sorry." Tears began welling in my eyes again and he brushed them away, his warm arm still wrapped pleasantly around me. "No, don't cry, darling."

" _You're_ sorry?" I asked in shock. "You didn't do anything! You weren't the one who went out and acted like a common-"

"I got engaged. To a woman I wasn't in love with because I didn't think I was worthy of the love of she who held my heart." He interrupted my tirade. "Phryne can you ever forgive me?" I paused. What was happening? I blinked a few times in an attempt to clear my head.

"Concetta is..."

"Concetta and I have decided we are better off as friends. She saw that my heart belonged to another."

"Jack..."

"Phryne listen to me. I made the biggest mistake. I thought you would never have me, could never love me. And so I gave in to someone who is a dear friend. I thought I could at least make her happy and provide her with stability. But Phryne I've been so blind. How on Earth could I ever be happy without you?"

"What are you saying?" I blinked, the headache I sported clouding my mind. He couldn't possibly mean what I thought he meant. This couldn't really be happening. There was no way that he, Jack Robinson, could _ever-_

"I love you Phryne. You are the love of my life and I cannot live without you. I don't expect you to...fall at my feet or...or...or act however women would generally act at a time like this. I'm sure you're afraid I expect you to change and I don't. My darling I love you just the way you are and I don't expect you to suddenly be some..." He trailed off, his brow furrowed looking at me. "Phryne are you crying?"

"Its just the hangover." I lied. He grinned, clearly seeing straight through me.

"Shall I pretend I believe you?"

"Just this once, if you could." He laughed softly, a melodic sound that lifted my very heart. He pulled me tightly into his embrace and kissed the crown of my head.

"Always, my darling."

"I love you, too Jack." I murmured, my eyes closing ever so slightly. "Is this all a dream?" I wondered aloud. "Is this all a wonderful, wonderful dream? Am I to wake up in tears and heartbreak knowing what might have been?" A soft chuckle rose from him.

"Rest, my darling. And when you wake I shall prove just how real I am."

* * *

When I woke again, I woke with a smile on my face. Even in my sleep I couldn't possibly forget what had occurred. I reached out to wrap my arms around Jack and found...nothing. I sat up and looked around. I was lying in the bed in Mac's spare room (hadn't I been on her living room floor?) completely and entirely...alone. I took a deep shuddering breath. You fool Phryne, you fool. Even in your dreams you are completely incapable of accepting reality. Jack is marrying Concetta, your _friend._ And you did not have your dashing hero come to your aid and make you forget how rotten you felt, proclaiming his love for you, leaving the woman he proposed to not a month earlier, and forgiving you for behaving like a common whore with his _brother_ of all people, and-

"Leave it to you Phryne Fisher. I've been keeping vigil over your sleep for hours and you go ahead and wake up the moment I step out." I spun around, my eyes instantly finding Jack leaning up against the door frame. His hair was ruffled and his suit nearly entirely undone. He was down to his pants and shirt, the top few buttons undone exposing a dusting of hair across his chest. His hands were in his pockets, his coat, waistcoat, and tie were nowhere to be found and I realized that rumpled Jack was my new favorite.

"You're real." I breathed in relief.

"I told you I'd prove it." He said, pushing off the door frame and making his way to my side. He sat on the bed beside me, leaning up against the headboard. His arms opened and enveloped me inside his embrace, pulling me up against his warm, soft chest. I nestled into his arms and let him hold me. He kissed the crown of my head.

"I don't want to alarm you, Phryne." He said softly, his voice caressing my ear like silk. "I'm not proposing. I know how you feel about that. I just want to tell you that...that I love you. More than I thought possible. And I...I want you to be mine and me to be yours. Solely, Phryne. I don't want to change you my darling but I don't think I can share you." I laughed.

"Don't think about any other men, Jack. I surely won't be. I've come to realize they were all distractions. Useful tools which kept me from settling and settling down with someone. They all just cleared the road for you. They all _led_ me to you."

* * *

 **Jack**

She loved me. She wanted to be true to me and me alone. She was in my arms and she was mine. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. It wasn't brash or passionate as I might have imagined our first romantic experiences to be, rather it was sweet and innocent. It was the start to what would become one of the greatest love stories ever told, the story of a good man and how he managed to steel the heart of a queen.

* * *

 **Mac**

I don't know what I expected to find when I got home.

That's not true. I did. I just expected there to be a great deal less clothing.

And yet to see my friend, cuddling up with the man she so clearly loved, as he held her in his arms, and nursed her through what was bound to be her worst hangover yet, delicately kissing her brow, provoking the sweetest smiles onto her lips may have been the last clue I'd ever need to know that this was different than any so called love I'd ever seen before. This was everything I could ever have hoped for, for Phryne.

She was truly and honestly in love with a man who actually deserved her and he loved her back.

So I wouldn't tease and I wouldn't mock her because this was well and truly _love._

Well I wouldn't tease her _today_ anyway.


End file.
